A Heart of Precision
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Dom had come for Letty, but he found something else. [Slash, A/B/O, Alpha!Dom, Omega!Owen]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the monthly Tune-Up Challenge at DT's Garage on LiveJournal. Based on two lists we had to make- one with characters we loved and the other with characters we hated- and plug into the scenario. This is one of the challenges I got: Dom is in a relationship with Letty but eventually falls for Owen. I instantly thought "Great, Fast 6 AU!" and the A/B/O concept came later. It's an unusual pair, but I think it actually works given the right conditions- and hopefully I set them up with said right conditions, haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dom killed the lights of his Plymouth but kept the motor running just in case. He watched as the lithe brunette he'd been tracking stepped from his Aston Martin further up the street. It was parked in front of a row of simple townhouses and Dom couldn't help but wonder what a man like him was doing on a side of town like this.

Then again, the Alpha couldn't be sure what _he _was doing there either. He hadn't been able to help himself though. After the race with Letty, after he spoke to her, it was clear she remembered nothing of their time together. All those years were a blank spot in her mind. He had watched her drive away with mixed feelings, still holding the cross necklace in his hand that he'd intended to give back to her.

Then the DB9 had pulled up…

_Turning, Dom first admired the precision car, sleek and stylish with a perfectly purring motor that he knew could roar with power when let loose. As the man driving stepped out, the Alpha found himself widening his stance, taking him all in. From head to toe he was put together well, designer jeans he looked sewn into, a fitted shirt that didn't leave any question to how trim he was underneath, though his jacket was currently hiding most of the view._

_Owen Shaw. It was the first time they'd met face to face, and Dom couldn't help but be intrigued. The pictures Hobbs had shown them didn't do the man justice. There was a presence about him- power and pure confidence. As the wind shifted, taking his scent towards Dom, his nostrils flared. Omega. Now, that hadn't been in the file._

"_There she goes…" Owen commented casually, looking off at the trail of dust Letty had left behind. "Leaving you again. Bloody fickle that woman."_

_That ticked a nerve a bit. Even if she didn't remember him, the Beta would always hold a special place in his heart. He may have never had a chance at being with her again- that was made evident during their talk- but he would always continue to love her in his own way. So if he growled out, "You want bloody, we can do bloody," then no one could really blame him._

_The Omega scoffed, walking around his car, just a bit closer to Dom. "Street kid," he observed, showing his hand to the Alpha he'd so obviously done research on. "Starts out stealing DVD players in East LA, ends up heisting one-hundred million dollars in Rio."_

"_Not bad, huh?" Dom mused, smirking._

_Owen's lips quirked, walking even closer. "See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere…" Dom smiled, tilting his head. "Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs." The Omega paused, eyes meeting Dom's and even in the dim light he could make out the deep blue-green._

_It seemed like a long time before Owen pried his eyes away, continuing along his thought process, although it was probably only seconds. "Y'know… when I was young, my brother always used to say 'every man has to have a code.'" He was continuing to walk, except to the side, as though he didn't want to break the invisible barrier set between them. "Mine? Precision."_

_With a deep breath, as though steadying his nerves, Owen broken that barrier, walking until they were only about ten yards apart. "A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done," he explained and Dom's brows furrowed. "It's efficient. It works. _

"_But you? You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. That's great on the holidays…" Dom didn't miss the slightly wistful expression as the Omega looked away. "But it makes you predictable." Owen steeled his features, looking back at him. "And in our line of work predictable means _vulnerable, _and that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want." It wasn't said as a threat, just plain observation._

"_At least when I go, I'll know what it's for."_

_Owen nodded, whispering, "Well…" He sighed, looking in that reflective way again out towards the river. "Least you have a code," he continued quietly. He shifted his leg a bit, his first sign of discomfort as he added, "Most men don't."_

_Pulling himself out of whatever funk he'd fallen into, Owen took a couple more steps closer, meeting his gaze. Dom watched the Omega's nostrils flare as he took a deep breath, obviously scenting out his own Alpha status. Even then, it didn't seem to bother him one bit- no submissive Omega here, clearly hailing from the other side of the spectrum where their type was concerned._

"_So… I'm going to give you one chance," Owen offered. "Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe."_

_That time it _was _a threat, one that made Dom bristle. "Your brother never told you never threaten a man's family?" He watched the Omega stiffen as well, ready to either fight or flee if need be. "That's a pretty stupid thing to do." And then Owen huffed out some air as though holding back a bitter laugh, clearly in agreement. "But I'll make it simple for you. I walk away when she walks away. She's pack. And I shouldn't have to tell you what that means."_

_Once again Owen nodded, taking a step back in a sign of resignation. "Well then… seems we're at an impasse." He gave a shrug, turning to walk away. "See you around Toretto."_

"_You can bet on it," Dom graveled out, his lips quirked into a half smile._

_That caused Owen to freeze with his hand on the door, looking at him evenly. Dom was gazing back just as carefully, watching as the Omega slowly got in his car with all the grace of a cat. Something in his eyes caught Dom's attention, already backing away to his own car when the Aston Martin spun around, revving its motor before taking off._

Dom had trailed him on a whim. Admittedly he was curious about an Omega that could hold command over such a team, who could drive the way he did, and pull off the things he had. Hell, the man as a whole intrigued him.

Owen trotted up the steps as the door opened, light flooding out to bathe him. Before he could even get inside, a small boy rushed out, grabbing onto his leg. Smiling, Owen knelt down, hugging the boy tightly before picking him up to settle on his hip. Talking to him, the brunette tousled the boy's own matching locks, chuckling as the little one put his face into his neck.

An older woman appeared in the doorway, smiling kindly at Owen. The pair exchanged a few words before ducking inside. The Alpha turned off the car, tilting his head curiously as he tried to guess the various possibilities. The woman was at the door again though, adjusting her coat and accepting her purse from Owen. She patted his cheek fondly, leaning down to give the boy a peck on the cheek before heading off.

Dom waited until the woman was a bit further down the block before leaving his car. He jogged across the street and up the steps, knocking on the door. He stood there on the stoop, hands in his pockets, wondering just what the hell he was doing. However as he heard footsteps coming, he knew he couldn't back down then.

"What'd you…? Forget…" Owen had opened the door without thought, his smile faltering as he stared at one Dominic Toretto. He'd thought it was their nanny, Marta. Honestly he should have known better and checked beforehand given what he was up to at the moment. Hell, it could have been _Hobbs _on the other side of that door. Though, admittedly, he was glad it was simply Dom instead.

In the moment that he faltered, dropping his guard, Dom invited himself inside. Catching himself quickly, Owen scowled. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, closing the door while Dom gazed around the small living room.

"Was followin' you of course," was his deep reply. That voice… if it didn't do something to Owen deep in his core. It was like gravel and damn if it wasn't admittedly sexy. Not that he was about to start thinking of an _enemy _in such a way. No, it was purely an observation.

Owen scoffed, crossing his arms. Dom glanced over at him and he didn't miss the way those deep brown eyes traveled his form. The Omega shifted, feeling a bit more exposed without his jacket hiding his body. He knew he looked good- it wasn't vanity, he was just honest enough with himself to admit he was attractive. Normally he wouldn't have minded the attention, but something about this Alpha was different.

Going back to looking around, Dom spotted the photos on the wall. Owen flinched, going behind the couch to head for the other side of the room. He naturally put something between them more than distance, even when his only conscious thought was making sure the Alpha didn't go further into his den.

"Didn't peg you for a family man…" Dom mentioned, looking at the couple of photos of Owen and the little boy. It was obvious he must have been the Omega's son, they looked so much alike. The Alpha couldn't help but note the irony after all the things Owen had told him at the abandoned warehouse.

He looked over as Owen growled, "You leave him out of this. He's just a boy." More irony to add on top it seemed, coming from the man who'd just threatened his own pack, however subtly.

All the same, Dom held his hands to the side, palms up in a sign of peace. He wasn't about to cause harm to a child, and he didn't need the Omega's instincts to go into attack mode. Admittedly it was ballsy on his part to just wander into the man's home without an invitation; however Dom wasn't exactly known for thinking before he acted.

"Dad?" a little voice spoke. Owen turned to reveal the boy, probably no more than five, dressed in his pajamas and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He looked up at Dom, revealing his eyes to be a startling blue, even deeper than Brian's. He looked to his father then, frowning. "Who is it?"

Crouching, Owen reached out and pulled the boy to his side. He glanced up at the Alpha then before answering, "This is my friend Dominic. Can you say hi?"

He nodded before looking up at Dom with an innocent smile as the Alpha took a few steps closer to the pair. "Hi," he greeted with a little wave.

Dom couldn't help but smile as he crouched. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"Aiden."

"Aiden," he repeated with a nod. Dom couldn't help but comment on the pajamas, "So you like Pooh, huh?" Smiling, Aiden nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. Though I think my favorite's Tigger."

"It would be," Owen commented, the hint of amusement creeping over his face and voice.

"Yeah? What about you?"

"I've always been partial to Rabbit."

"Figures," Dom chuckled and Owen managed a smirk.

Standing, the Omega picked up the boy, bopping him on the nose. "Time for bed little one."

"Daaad…"

"Don't 'Dad' me. Miss Marta let you stay up until I got home. Now it's time for bed." Aiden pouted but nodded, nuzzling into his father's neck.

Owen eyed the Alpha carefully as he rose next to him. He sighed, knowing there was no sense in telling the man to stay put and so turned on his heels to head into the kitchen and up the stairs. Sure enough, Dom followed.

Going into Aiden's room, he laid his son on the bed, kissing his forehead. He covered him with the blanket before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Love you Daddy."

Owen smiled down at him. "Love you too kiddo." He patted his stomach, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek and give him one last kiss. "Sleep tight."

"Night," he replied as Owen got up. He noticed Dom smiling from the doorway and apparently so did Aiden as he added in a, "Night Dom'nic."

"Goodnight," the Alpha answered, backing out of Owen's way when he came to the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything, ok?" When Aiden nodded, Owen smiled and flipped off the light, murmuring one last goodnight before shutting the door behind him.

Dom took the lead down the stairs as the Omega followed closely behind. He hadn't been about to give Owen the chance to grab a weapon while out of his sight. Even so, it was more than that, and deep down Dom knew it too.

"Drink?" Owen inquired as they passed through the kitchen.

"What are the odds of you having a Corona in there?" he asked when the man opened the fridge. Owen raised a brow at him. "Didn't think so." Instead, the Omega pulled out a bottle of water, tossing it to him and grabbing some local brew for himself.

Deciding that cutting to the chase was the best approach, Dom spoke as they went back into the living room, "None of our intel said anything about a son." He shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch before having a seat.

"It wouldn't," Owen answered, settling at the other end. He pulled one of his legs under him so he could sit sideways to face Dom, leaning against the arm. "Aiden's birth was kept quiet. Only my family knows. What's left of it." He took a swig of his beer. "And the nanny. Our doctors naturally. Guess this coming school year we'll add teachers to the mix."

Dom nodded sagely. "What about your team?"

"No," the brunette spoke flatly.

"Why not?" It seemed so strange that the people he would be around all the time, the people who acted as pack, wouldn't know something like that.

Owen looked away, voice quieting. "If no one knows about him, then no one can use him against me."

Once more, Dom couldn't help but find the irony- Owen would use the Alpha's family against him when he feared the same in return. It made sense though. It explained why Owen had baulked when Dom called him out earlier, knowing full well how it would feel.

"Surely you can't expect to hide him forever. I mean they have to know you're an Omega."

He nodded. "They do. But them finding out won't be a problem after the job is done. I'll be cutting ties with all of them anyway."

Dom furrowed his brows. "You'd just leave yer pack?"

"They're not my _pack_," Owen snapped. "They're just useful for the time being, nothing more." He un-bristled, leaning back against the couch again as he took another drink. Calm once more he added, "I don't have a pack."

"But you've got family…" Dom ventured. When Owen only frowned, looking down at his jeans as he picked at them, the Alpha wet his lips nervously. "Where's his other father?"

Owen grimaced. "He's long gone," he murmured. When Dom didn't say anything, the Omega admitted, "He took off as soon as he found out I was pregnant." Immediately the Alpha growled and Owen winced. "Yeah, that was about Ian's reaction too."

"Ian?"

"My brother." Owen grunted, taking another swallow of beer. "Honestly… I think he killed the poor bastard." There was no humor in his short laugh, no mirth in his shadowed eyes. No, he wouldn't put it past his Alpha brother for one moment.

"Can't say I disagree," Dom rumbled. Although he would have tried to get the bastard to see the error of his ways, get him to be a part of his kid's life rather than simply snuff him out. Perhaps his brother had tried that route- in the end it didn't matter. "You deserve better."

Owen made a humming noise at that, shaking his head. "Not so sure about that." There was silence between them, the Omega looking at the wall as he was clearly lost in thought.

Dom couldn't help his mind wandering to his baby sister, her and Jack back home, watched over by Elena. She was a nice girl, but they both knew their "relationship" was simply one of companionship, a desire not to be alone. She had already had her mate and Dom had still been mourning Letty. He trusted her with his pack though as she'd proved her loyalty in Rio and he knew she'd watch out for Mia and Jack- he and Brian were counting on it.

The Alpha wondered if Owen knew about them. Then again, given all he had researched, he must have. Seeing Aiden made him think of Jack and he knew just what kind of anxieties the Omega must have been feeling. "Your secret's safe with me," he reassured, drawing Owen's attention. "I'm not about to harm a child or try to use one as leverage."

Owen gave him a sad smile. "Then you are better than most men I know."

Once again, they fell to silence- though it was not uncomfortable or awkward. In fact, Dom noticed it felt rather nice just to sit there and share in the same space as the Omega. Eventually he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"The simple answer is Aiden." Owen set his half-empty beer on the coffee table, afraid to drink any more so quickly and impair himself. "My son deserves a better life." He smiled softly, leaning his head to the side and resting it on the back of the couch as he met a pair of deep brown eyes. They were so gentle, despite the Alpha's rough appearance, and Owen couldn't help but feel comforted by their steady gaze.

"After my discharge, I completely lost myself," Owen admitted. "Spiraled out of control. Hell, that's how I ended up with Chris anyway. When I found out I was pregnant though…" He smiled again. "Aiden saved my life. Got myself straightened out. It was about doing right by him, not just for me anymore."

After a moment, Dom ventured, "So, if that's the simple answer…"

Sighing, Owen sat back up and looked away. "The more complicated answer is my brother." He chose not to elaborate and Dom didn't push.

Instead Dom commented, "There's other ways…" referring to wanting to give his son a better life.

Shaking his head, Owen replied stubbornly, "I have to finish this. And I'll rip apart anyone who gets in my way." His eyes flashed at Dom in challenge and the Alpha only held his palms up once more.

"Cool yer jets Shaw… just a suggestion." When Owen relaxed, he continued, "May have other options for you." It would be tricky getting Hobbs to do it, but Dom figured he knew what buttons to push to make the other Alpha agree.

Owen eyed him carefully. "What are you getting at?"

"Just trust me," he answered, scooting closer. "I won't let anything happen to you or Aiden," he said sincerely. "I'll keep you safe."

Before he could change his mind, Dom leaned over and pressed his lips to the other's in a gentle kiss. His Alpha instincts were amped up, telling him to protect. It was the same feeling he had towards the rest of his pack, except this was stronger, more primal. Owen struck a chord within him like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Inhaling sharply, Owen had no idea what to do. He was at war with his own instincts, the Omega in him preening at the attention, at having such a strong Alpha make that kind of assurance. At the same time his logic told him to pull away, something inside him pressed him closer. He returned the kiss, tilting his head for a better angle. This was different than how he felt with Chris- or anyone for that matter. That had been about mating, a base sexual need, whereas this felt deeper.

Dom cupped his cheek, rubbing it affectionately as he pulled away. He smiled a bit, watching as Owen sucked his lips in, eyes lowering in a submissive gesture. "Get some sleep," the Alpha murmured.

Nodding, Owen looked up to meet his eyes again. He couldn't really explain what he was feeling, but the Omega tried not to think too hard on it. He had enough to worry about just then without adding more to his plate.

"You have your cell?" the Alpha asked and Owen raised a brow as he pulled it from his pocket. Dom gestured for it and he hesitantly passed it over. He watched as the other tapped away at the screen before giving it back. "That's my number. You call if you need anything." Owen nodded and Dom put his finger under his chin to tilt it back so their eyes met. "_Anything,_" he emphasized.

When Owen nodded again, the Alpha stood. The brunette automatically rose as well to see him out. Dom paused at the open door, quirking his lips at the other. "Night." Leaning in, Dom pressed one more kiss to his lips, happy when it was tentatively returned.

Owen leaned against the doorframe, watching Dom walk down the street. Eventually he went back inside, locking the door and leaning back against it wondering what in the world he'd gotten himself into.

That night he went upstairs and took Aiden into the master bedroom, curling up with him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Striding into the command center, he heard Hobbs growl. "Where've you been Toretto?" Before he could even answer, the other Alpha was holding up a small tracking device. "This was in your car for a reason."

Snorting, Dom just removed his jacket, tossing it over the back of the chair. Tej and Riley were there at the computers discussing some surveillance. Upon hearing his return though, Brian emerged from the other room. "Dom?" the blonde Alpha inquired, "Where were you?"

"Went out to catch a race," he answered. There was no reason to hide it, especially with his brother. "Needed to work out some tension, y'know?" Brian nodded in understanding. "Ended up racing Letty," he admitted.

"Yeah?"

Shaking his head, Dom sighed. "She's gone Bri…" He sat at the table, Brian following suit. He knew Tej and Riley were paying attention now too, but he ignored them, meeting steady ocean eyes. Brian and he had bonded, despite butting heads over him being a cop and them both being Alphas. At the end of the day, Brian was family- _pack_- and Dom needed that connection. "She doesn't remember me." It pained him to admit it.

"Nothing?" Brian seemed just as surprised.

"She's still pack," he ended up saying, knowing Brian would agree. "Can't leave 'er behind."

"She may not wanna be saved, Dom."

Of course the Alpha didn't want to believe that. "_Pack _Brian," he reminded him, "You don't turn yer back on that." He looked at the other Alpha in the room, noting Hobbs looked unamused at getting ignored. "Speaking of… we need to talk."

He got up to head into the other room, but Hobbs demanded, "About what?"

Dom turned to him with a glare. "For starters, why you neglected to tell us Owen Shaw was an Omega." Everyone looked to Hobbs then. The Alpha only huffed, following along after Dom without protest.

Alone, Hobbs immediately went on the defensive. "Owen's status was on a need to know basis."

"And you didn't think we _needed to know_?" Dom growled, getting in his face. "We have _three_ Alphas on this team. Only one of which is bound. So tell me again how we didn't need to know."

Hobbs' eyes narrowed. "That Beta of yours tell you all this?" When Dom stepped back, the other Alpha smirked. "So, you met Shaw then."

"Yeah… I did." Dom's nostrils flared in anger, but also a sense of protectiveness. "Which brings me to our real discussion." Hobbs raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest as he dropped a foot back. "We need a new deal."

"Toretto, the one you've got is the best you're gonna get so I suggest-"

Dom's growl cut him off. "We're still bringing you his team- minus Letty- but Owen's off the hook." Scoffing, Hobbs was going to open his mouth when Dom kept going. "His brother's controlling him." That made the other Alpha pause, looking at him carefully. "He's exerting his status over him and forcing him into doing all this…"

Hobbs was mulling over the new information but Dom of course knew what conclusion the other Alpha would come to. For unclaimed Omegas, their family Alpha was _their _Alpha. In Owen's case, that meant Ian. Therefore, the younger Shaw couldn't be legally held responsible as he had no choice in the matter if it was truly Ian's doing. Even being as by the book as Hobbs tended to be, Dom knew the man would overlook the fact of proof when faced with something like that.

Hell, Dom couldn't be sure that was the actual case, but it didn't really matter in his eyes. He could read between the lines. Even if it hadn't been Ian pulling his strings, it was the only way Dom had of protecting the Omega.

"You realize," Hobbs began carefully, "that if I go to bat for this, then someone's gonna want assurance that Ian's not going to pull a fast one again. We have no idea where he's at and if Owen knows there'll be no getting it out of him." Dom nodded. "Which means he needs another Alpha to sign off on paperwork- make sure Ian can't get to him like that again while he's still at large."

Dom froze, not having thought of that. Of course Owen was an adult and as such could live on his own, even as an Omega. It was only minors and special cases that needed a legal Alpha Guardian. It wasn't to say it was sexual in nature- just someone who would be responsible for them. Left alone, Ian could easily do the same thing to Owen again.

"I'll do it," Dom found himself offering before he could fully process just what that meant. Blinking, Hobbs didn't bother hiding his surprise. "No one should have to live in fear," was all he said by way of explanation, and if Hobbs' slow nod was anything to go by then it was enough.

When they walked back out to the main room, everyone else had been gathered up, looking at them for an explanation. "What's going on?" Han asked what they all were wondering, holding Giselle close.

"Just a little change of plans," was all Dom offered.

"What the fuck is this 'bout Shaw bein' an Omega?" Rome demanded, looking at Hobbs. "What else ain't you told us?"

"I told you what you needed to get the job done," Hobbs growled back. "That hasn't changed." All the Betas in the room reacted to the Alpha that leached into his voice, but Brian and Dom were looking back, unimpressed.

The blonde knew that Dom had taken care of the situation, so decided to switch gears. "So what's changed?" Brian asked his brother.

Shaking his head, Dom admitted, "Not much. We just have an errand to run in the morning."

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't take long." At least Dom was hoping it wouldn't. He just prayed Owen would listen to him, would come with him… The Alpha wasn't sure what he would do if the Omega refused him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Owen looked at the clock. It was far too early for Marta to be there. He stood, dropping a kiss onto his son's head as he ate his breakfast. "Wait here Aiden. Be right back." As he walked through the living space, his hand slid across a faux book on the shelf. Pulling it out, he slid the gun inside his waistband, dropping the case onto the coffee table as he passed.

There was another knock before he reached the door. Looking through the peephole he was surprised to find a familiar face. He opened it, standing in the way of the entrance and tilting his head. "Dominic? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," the Alpha gruffed out.

Owen shifted, unsure about it being such a good idea. He was still reeling from the previous night. "I guess," he ended up murmuring, stepping back to open the door. That was when he spotted the flash of blonde hair as another man turned around at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, Owen growled, gripping the door. "O'Conner." His nostrils flared, eyes flashing to Dom. "What's he doing here?!"

The Alpha's hand settled on his shoulder. "Easy," he urged softly. "He's not going to hurt you. He's my brother."

Scoffing, Owen replied smartly, "As though that's supposed to make a difference. If _my _brother were to show up you wouldn't be so easily swayed yourself."

Dom nodded, giving him that. "All the same… You can trust me, ok?"

Snorting, the Omega looked at Brian then, still standing on the sidewalk, not pushing his way in. "Fine," he grit out, opening the door and allowing Dom entry. When Brian passed the threshold he tilted his head in acknowledgement that they were in Owen's territory which actually made the Omega puff up a bit. Maybe O'Conner wasn't such a bad sort.

"What did you need?" the brunette asked, passing by them to block the kitchen doorway as he had the night before.

Noting the empty faux book on the table, Brian quirked his lips, nudging the other Alpha. Dom smirked, looking at Owen. "Expecting someone?" he asked, voice so deep it reverberated through the small room.

"Always," was his curt answer, pulling the gun out and putting it away on a show of faith. He cut his eyes to Dom's as he slid the book back in, a subtle warning that he better not be wrong. "So, again… why are you here?"

"Said I'd take care of things didn't I?" Dom replied, stepping around the couch so he could be closer to the Omega- the same Omega he was starting to realize _why _he affected him so much. Owen raised a brow, crossing his arms in an attempt at closing himself off. Dom saw through it though, stepping closer and rubbing his upper arm. "Cut a new deal with Hobbs. One that includes you now too."

Owen didn't like the sound of that, putting distance between himself and Dom. He cut his eyes to the other Alpha a moment and found he was still standing near the entryway, simply observing them. When he looked back at Dom, he wasn't ready for the kind gaze that met his. Even so, the Omega couldn't help but feel a bubbling anger rise up in him. "_You_ cut a deal… for _me_," he growled out. "How kind of you to _ask_."

"Owen-"

"I don't need your help Dominic. There's no reason for you to protect me." His lips were curled back into a snarl, faltering when he heard the little patter of feet. He turned to find his son putting his dirty plate up next to the sink before starting towards him.

A moment of panic rose through Owen at the possibility of yet someone else knowing about Aiden. Rushing into the kitchen, he scooped the boy into his arms, pulling him close so his head lay on his shoulder. The Omega buried his nose into Aiden's hair, taking in his scent.

"Morning Dom'nic," his son chirped, looking at the doorway where said man stood.

"Hey there Aiden." Dom's smile faltered, noticing the Omega's pained features. "Owen…"

"I can't do it," the brunette said, fighting back tears. "Whatever it is…" He shook his head.

Little Aiden frowned. "Don't cry Daddy."

Owen sniffed, looking at him as he forced out a laugh. "I'm ok sweetheart," he tried to assure. Even Aiden wasn't convinced though, putting his arms around his father's neck to hug him close.

"Hobbs agreed to cutting you loose," Dom explained. "The rest of the team, save Letty, goes down… just like we originally agreed."

"And why would Hobbs do that?"

"Cause there was new evidence." The cryptic answer didn't satisfy the Omega, but Dom continued anyway. "If ya won't do it for yourself then do it for Aiden. You said you wanted a better life for him, didn't you?" He stepped into the kitchen. "What could be better than having his dad around, safe and sound, and out of prison?"

"And with a family?" They'd both been so focused on each other than neither noticed Brian walking in. "Everyone deserves pack. _Real _pack. That's somethin' Dom taught me." Said man quirked his lips, remembering just how Brian became so ingrained in his family. The other Alpha had never had pack of his own, so it was no wonder the allure had been too great for him.

"You told him," Owen accused, not meeting Dom's gaze as he held tighter to Aiden.

It was Brian who answered though. "Nope. I just catch on quick. All he said when we got in the car was that we were going to see you." He smiled that bright surfer grin then. "If he'd told me we were here to call a truce 'cause he'd found his Omega I'd probably 'ave laughed my ass outta the car."

Owen's eyes widened and he watched Dom's eyes shift away when he looked at him. Brian only snickered, shaking his head. Some people were just so oblivious. Although given Dom's reaction, he supposed his brother had figured it out at some point.

It was Aiden that broke the stalemate, coming out of his hiding place at his father's throat to look over at the blonde stranger. "Who's zat Daddy?"

"My name's Brian," he answered for himself, dropping his voice into the same tone he used with Jack, reminding Dom once again at just what a great parent he was.

"Are you Daddy's friend too?" he inquired, obviously remembering how Dom had been introduced.

Smirking, Brian's eyes were on Owen as he answered, "No… not yet anyway." He grinned back at Aiden as he explained, "I'm Dom's brother."

As matter-of-factly as a five year old could get, he nodded as he said, "I like Dom'nic."

Dom's grin said all and Owen felt his chest tighten. What was this feeling? He glanced at the other Alpha, wondering if there was any truth to his insinuation that he and Dom did indeed belong to each other.

"Hey buddy," Dom spoke to Aiden, jiggling his arm a bit. "How would you like to have a sleepover with us?"

His bright blue eyes lit up as he smiled. "Daddy too?"

"Daddy too," he confirmed.

The child wiggled in his father's grasp to be put down, cheering happily. "Can we, can we?!" he asked, looking up at Owen. As the Alpha figured, the brunette relented, ruffling his son's hair.

"Why don't you show Brian your room?" Dom suggested. "He can help you get everything you'll need, ok?"

"Right!" Aiden grabbed hold of Brian's hand, tugging him towards the stairs. Owen gave the blonde a hard look as he passed and Brian, to his credit, didn't let it bother him in the least. He wouldn't expect any less from a protective parent- especially an Omega.

Owen didn't like letting Brian go deeper into his den, let alone be unsupervised with his child. That much Dom could read plain as day and he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he murmured, leaning in close to his ear. "He'll be safe. I promise."

Not admitting to enjoying the close contact, despite stepping more into the warmth of Dom's body, the Omega protested, "I don't like this. Hobbs isn't the type to let up."

"I can be pretty convincing," Dom rumbled in his ear, causing Owen to just melt into him before he could stop himself.

"What the hell are we doing Dominic?" he questioned, even while he inhaled near the man's throat. Beneath the Alpha pheromones, there was an earthy, rich scent. He also smelled of cars- engine grease and various oils- which spoke to Owen's very soul, someone just like him.

"Can't say I know myself," he answered honestly, nose rubbing the side of Owen's short hair. He had a moment of wondering how it'd look if it were grown out and smiled at the thought. There was a rush of sweet aroma that wafted across his nose, the telltale sign of an Omega. Under all of that though was a scent purely Owen- leather, clean linen, and a garage.

After a moment of just holding onto him though, Dom cleared his throat. "We should go get you packed too. Just a couple nights worth of stuff until we get the others. Then we can come back for the rest." Owen eyed him suspiciously. "Well, can't leave everything behind when you move back home with us."

Owen snorted, pulling away to go up the stairs. "That requires you to convince me into going with you in the first place." He paused on the steps. "And no one said I was taking that deal you mentioned anyway."

He promptly turned away, smiling to himself as he felt as much as heard Dom following after him. "Oh, you're takin' the deal." Leaning over his shoulder after they made the landing, Dom murmured, "And you wanna come with me. Even if ya don't know it yet." He could hear the smile in Dom's voice and pointedly didn't reply other than to shrug.

Peeking into Aiden's room, he found the pair engaged in idle chatter as his son was picking out some books and other means of entertaining himself. "Is Brian helping you kiddo?"

"Uh huh…" The little boy smiled up at him. "He's a good helper."

Owen couldn't help but smile back, nodding his head. "Alright. I'm going to get my things so we can go, alright?" Naturally his son was already off in his own head again, chattering to Brian about which of his action figures he should bring.

In his room, he grabbed his old military duffle bag from the back of his closet, tossing it at the bed. "Where are we going anyway?" he questioned, looking for clothes.

"The command center we've been working out of."

"The heart of the enemy," Owen joked, putting some clothing in the bag. He noticed the Alpha was standing at the threshold, the man once again trying to respect his space by not invading his den. "You can come in y'know," he mentioned, trying to make it sound casual as he turned his back to grab one more change of clothes.

"Clean and simple," Dom noted of the room. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I like _precision_, remember?"

"Ah yes, everything in its place."

"Exactly."

After Owen had moved to the dresser, Dom said, "Somethin' missin' though…"

"Yeah? What's that?" He looked up to find Dom smiling ever so slightly, brown eyes gazing at him as intently as they had the previous night. Owen didn't need a verbal answer with a look like that- clearly referring to himself- and Dom knew it as he only continued to smile at him before suggesting he finish packing.

As he was finishing, Aiden came flying into the room, jumping onto the bed with his backpack on and his favorite dinosaur in hand. "Ready!" he announced, bouncing a bit. Owen smiled, fluffing his hair as he looked up to find Brian holding another duffle, most likely with clothes since knowing his son he would have only been focused on toys to bring in his backpack.

"Alright kiddo." Owen was putting the strap of his duffle over his shoulder, adjusting it so the pack would sit on his back and allow him to grab his son. Dom beat him to it however, picking Aiden up and giving him a gentle toss into the air. Squealing happily, Aiden's mock protests didn't fool anybody.

Once more, Owen found his heart skipping a beat. The picture the pair made together was startling and he fought the urge to go and just nestle into the both of them. Instead, he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Well, shall we?"

Owen pulled a car seat from the hall closet downstairs- keeping it in the car was out of the question for obvious reasons. Once Aiden was secured in the backseat of his Aston Martin and the bags in the trunk, Brian pulled his Escort up. "That car does not seem to suit you," Owen commented.

Smirking, Dom leaned over from where he rested against the DB9's bumper next to Owen and nosed his cheek. "You would be right about that. Bri's got a thing for rice rockets."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers when it comes to Hobbs," Brian grunted, still sore at what the team ended up with to pick from as their vehicles. To Owen he said, "Follow us." Smirking, he revved the engine as he added, "If you can keep up."

As tempting as it was, Dom scolded the other Alpha. "He's got the kid in his car genius." Brian frowned, nodding in agreement. "Drive safe," he told the Omega, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Before he pulled away fully, and before Owen thought better of it, he closed the space again to press his lips gently to Dom's. "Ride with me?" he asked softly. There was a smile against his lips as the Alpha agreed before kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

The command center was abuzz with activity when they arrived. "Yo brah," Rome greeted. "Ya missed all the fun!" He started to ramble on about how he and Han had gotten into a fight with one of Shaw's guys, how Riley and Letty had gotten into it, that Giselle killed one of the rival team, and Tej was thinking he had a line on their hideout.

Of course it all ended when Dom walked through the door with Owen in tow. As though it weren't shocking enough, there was Aiden, who put himself behind his dad's leg, peeking out at them shyly. The silence stretched out, no one knowing exactly how to react or what to say.

It was Dom who broke the silence. "Don't everyone talk at once," he grunted. He took Owen's hand to bring him- however reluctantly- further into the room. "Owen Shaw," he gestured towards the Omega before doing the same to encompass the pack, "Well you probably know the rest."

Owen looked over everyone carefully. "Seem to be missing a couple," he noted. Hobbs and Riley weren't there.

"Chasing down a lead," Tej answered cryptically.

The brunette simply shrugged it off as though it didn't really matter. He looked down at his son, laying his hand on his head. "It's alright," he murmured.

"This is Aiden," Dom introduced. "Owen's son."

"_Son_?" Rome blurted.

"He's adorable," Giselle commented, tilting her head. Han didn't comment, only hooked his chin over her shoulder, running his hand down her side.

"Explains the outburst at Hobbs yesterday," Tej mentioned, leaning a hip against his desk as he looked towards their default Alpha. Not that Brian didn't have their respect, simply that he deferred to Dom in most cases.

It was the blonde though that laid down the law. "No one give Shaw any hassle, got it?"

"So this is the 'change in plan' then?" Han inquired.

"It is," Dom confirmed, his deep graveled voice brokering no argument. He didn't have to explain to them that Owen's arrest was off the table just as Letty's was.

"Well then," Han answered, casual as always, "back to arguing which was the best Bond movie."

Owen raised a brow as the rest of the pack just went back to lounging in their makeshift living area like nothing unusual had happened. Dom only smirked at his expression. "Come on," he urged, nudging their shoulders together.

Brian had already taken up a perch on one of the couches and Dom sat down on a loveseat. Owen hesitantly sat next to him, pulling Aiden into his lap. "Are these all yer friends too Daddy?" he asked quietly.

Dom leaned over to answer, "This is my pack."

"Pack?"

"Family. Even if you're not blood. Like me and Brian."

Aiden nodded, seemingly understanding. "Can I be pack too?"

The innocent question made Dom smile. "If you want to be."

"Daddy too?"

Dom's smile grew wider, looking up at Owen. "Course." Aiden seemed happy to hear that, nuzzling into his dad's neck. Owen looked over at him with mixed emotions, but he didn't flinch when Dom cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

Having them as pack sounded so perfect there was no way that Dom could deny the pull he felt towards the Omega. They were mates- that much he could be certain of.

* * *

About an hour later found Owen sitting on the floor between Dom's sprawled legs, his own legs pulled up to bracket Aiden as the story book he was reading sat on his knees. As always, Aiden had adjusted quickly to his surroundings and soon had dumped his toys all over the living area. He'd been playing with his army men, dinos, and super hero figures, joined by Brian, Giselle, and Rome. Well, Rome had been _attempting _while Brian laughed at him.

Interest waning, as so often was the case with a five year old, Aiden had asked his father to read to him. The Omega had been quietly leaning into Dom's side, head laid on his shoulder while the Alpha rubbed his arm, talking with Han and Tej while still keeping a watchful eye on the little one. Losing the physical contact wasn't too appealing, so that was how Owen ended up in his position on the floor- not that Dom was complaining, nor did anyone comment.

It was then that Hobbs and his second-in-command returned. The Alpha was surprised at what he walked into, raising a brow at Dom. Owen looked up and when he moved the book aside they both froze in place, able to see Aiden then. The Omega simply smirked before telling his son, "Why don't you go with Giselle to get some snacks for everyone?"

"Ok!" He ran over to the pretty Beta, tugging her hand. "Will you help me?"

"_Aiden_," Owen scolded gently.

"Pwease?" he added quickly. Giselle smiled and nodded, taking the little boy's hand to go through to their small kitchen.

With his son safely out of the way, Owen gave a feral grin in the direction of the DSS agents. "Thanks for extending your _hospitality,_" he told Hobbs, not masking his hostility. He ignored the gentle nudge of Dom's knee- Hobbs could fight his own battles.

"Thank Toretto," he rumbled. "Not me."

Owen shrugged before looking at the woman next to him, grin only growing. "Ah, Riley my dear. Good to see they've secured more than one double-agent."

Hobbs rounded on her and despite her attempted protests he slammed her into a nearby stone pillar, pulling his cuffs out. As he hooked her up, Hobbs looked at Owen to find him smirking. "See?" the Omega said mockingly, holding his hands out, "I'm already being helpful."

Snorting, Hobbs dragged Riley towards them. "We'll see about that Shaw." He passed the group, heading for the makeshift office space in the other corner. Shoving Riley into one of the chairs, he growled in her face to stay before grabbing his phone to get in contact with the locals who could hold her until she could be extradited back to the States with the others.

Feeling Dom squeeze his shoulder, the brunette craned his neck to look at him. "Thanks babe," he praised, smiling down at him.

"Just keeping up my end," he answered casually, though the sweet scent that came off of him told Dom he was happy that he'd pleased the Alpha in some way. Dom could only nuzzle at his neck, smiling softly as he put his arms around Owen.

It all felt so natural and warm and Owen nuzzled back, not missing the happy hum that came from Dom. His heart raced at that. Even though he was surprised at how his body was reacting around the Alpha, Owen knew there was no denying what he was feeling. He had found his mate- he and his son finally had a home, a family, a pack.

* * *

"I said no!" Dom barked, glowering at Hobbs. The other Alpha growled in return, all while Brian stood next to them in case blows were exchanged.

"I don't see you coming up with any other options here Toretto!" Hobbs threw back.

Owen sighed heavily, moving away from the table he was leaning against while the Alphas bickered about their next move. "Dominic." That one word was enough to have said man lower his hackles, looking at him. "I need to get back to my team. It's already been too long."

"We can get them without you on the inside!" he immediately argued, cutting his eyes back to Hobbs.

"No, you won't. Without me, they'll scatter and you'll never find them. I have to go back to them and continue with our plans like nothing's amiss." Hobbs naturally agreed since he was the one that suggested going back in in the first place. However he frowned as the Omega quickly added, "But there won't be any tracking devices or wires. My team isn't that stupid…"

Hobbs huffed. "We need something on you so you don't just tip them off and go running."

Dom growled at that, not appreciating the insinuation that his Omega would run from him. "His _son's _here," he reminded the agent. "I think that's all the insurance you need."

Owen looked at him, a slightly hurt expression on his face, though he quickly masked it and looked away. Dom knew it was because he'd made himself seem less important to the Omega, but he wasn't quite ready to admit their connection out loud. He could see Brian rolling his eyes at them and snorted at his brother. The blonde only gave him a winning smile and Dom knew he was in for a good round of teasing from not only him but the others as well.

"Fine," Hobbs relented. "But we need full details. Where are they holed up, where you'll be going… everything."

Sneering, Owen said, "Why don't you do your job _Agent _Hobbs and find out?"

That finally tipped the Alpha's control and Hobbs lunged at him. Moving with speed, Owen shed to the side, bringing his knee up straight into the agent's gut at the same time. As Hobbs dropped to his knees, the Omega smirked over at the other two Alphas. "Precision," he mused, plenty proud of himself at the moment for finally getting a hit on the man who had been making his life hell as of late.

Hobbs got up slowly, giving the man a calculated look, debating on the wisdom of trying again when the other Alphas seemed primed to put him on his ass next. "Location," he demanded again. "Target."

Snorting, Owen relented- partly. "By the time you would get to our location, we'll be gone. Though you're welcome to try." He smirked. "It will be amusing to watch you flail about at least." Ignoring Hobbs' glare, he answered the second part, "The target is a military base in Spain."

"What?" Dom and Brian said simultaneously. Owen could only smile. They should never have underestimated his brilliance for a good plan, especially after he had them chasing their tails during the last heist.

"I suggest you all get ready…" was all Owen answered.

Once they managed to pacify Hobbs, Brian pulled the Omega aside. "We'll keep Aiden safe until that babysitter gets here," he assured.

Owen nodded his thanks. "I would prefer that Giselle stayed with him as well," he answered, looking to where said woman was now chasing the boy around the cars where everyone else was getting prepped for the upcoming run. He took a shine to Giselle and liked the way she treated Aiden, so he was comfortable enough with her watching over him for a short time.

"I know. But we need everybody out there." He smirked. "Like they say- ya need the best to catch the best."

Owen quirked his lips as he snarked back, "I'd lose Hobbs then." Brian laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. It was then Dom approached them, jerking his chin. Getting the hint, Brian went off to look over his own car.

"I wanted to give ya somethin'," Dom started, pulling a necklace from his pocket. As it dangled there, Owen could see that it was an onyx cross with stainless steel accents. "It was my Dad's," he explained and knowing Dom's past as he did, Owen understood how much it must mean to the Alpha.

As he went to protest, Dom cut him off. "Want you to have it," he insisted, moving into his personal space. Owen bit his lower lip as the Alpha put the cross around his neck. He could feel the weight of it as it nestled into place. Putting their foreheads together, he murmured, "Be careful."

Owen breathed deeply, taking in the other's scent. "Promise," he ended up replying, putting his hand on the side of Dom's neck.

They stood like that for a few moments more before Dom leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his mouth. He hooked his hand around the scruff of Owen's neck, tilting his head to deepen it. Not one to be idle, the Omega flicked his tongue over Dom's lips and that was all it took to have the other licking into his mouth.

When they broke apart for air, neither could hide their smile. "You be careful too," Owen finally spoke. He knew his team, how vicious they were. They wouldn't pull any punches and the last thing he wanted was Dom in the line of fire- even though he knew that was exactly where the Alpha would be.

"Always."

Owen gathered up his personal effects before going to give his son a kiss goodbye. "You be good for them until Miss Marta arrives, ok?"

"You'll be back for the sleepover, right?" Aiden checked.

It never failed that his son could make him smile. "Of course, Aiden." He kissed him again. "Have fun and behave."

"I will," he assured as he was set down.

He bopped his finger on Aiden's nose. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too." Dom had stepped up next to them to say another farewell of his own and Aiden twisted his little hand into the Alpha's.

Owen ducked his head at the thought of any intimate contact in front of his son, but it seemed Dom understood that if his gentle smile was anything to go by. Just for that, the Omega decided it was completely worth it, leaning in to kiss Dom. It was only a quick peck like he'd given Aiden, but it was enough to make Dom's sincere grin light up his face.

To the rest of the pack Owen simply held up his hand in farewell, smirking as he teased, "See ya 'round." He threw Dom a wink before turning on his heels to get in his car.

Dom just continued to hold onto Aiden's hand, watching the Aston Martin head out- it was the last thing Owen saw in his rearview and there was no hiding the smile on his face.

* * *

Owen hadn't been gone long when Tej called out to his Alpha. "You're gonna wanna hear this," he mentioned, pulling the headphones from the jack so the call he was intercepting could be heard by him as well. It was the Omega's voice, sounding exasperated.

"What's this?" Dom demanded gruffly.

It was Hobbs who answered from the other side of Tej. "I put a bug in his phone."

Dom's glare said they would be talking about it later. For then, he focused on the conversation. It seemed that Owen had been listening to a voicemail and was now calling that person back. "Where are you?" the person who answered growled out.

"I'm on my way. Would you relax?"

"I've been calling for hours. Vegh didn't know your location. So _where _are you? Everyone is ready to roll and you're putting things in jeopardy."

Owen snorted. "First of all Ian, _I'm _the one that made the plans. I know what to do, alright? Secondly, Aiden's sick. I had to take him to the doctor."

That sobered the Alpha a bit, what sounded like genuine concern when he asked, "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine. Just needs medicine and rest."

"Good… good…" There was a pause before Ian went back to business. "No more delays. This is important Owen."

"You don't think I know?" he asked in exasperation. "I've got this. Would you just relax and let me handle this? The team prepped last night. We just have to pick up and go and wait for the convoy to move."

Dom and Hobbs looked at each other. So, they weren't going to attack the base itself. They were going to wait until the CPU was on the move and strike then. It made sense. Misdirection and blitz attacks were their specialty.

"Just be a good little Omega, remember your place, and do your job."

Owen growled out, "Bastard."

The Alpha's voice was smug as he replied, "No, that would be you." Dom's frown lines deepened. "And just like your whore mother, you couldn't keep your legs shut…" Dom snarled then, wanting to reach through the listening device and choke Ian. "Which is why you're in this position in the first place!" he barked.

"Go fuck yourself," Owen spat. "When this is over, I'll rip your damn throat out."

"You can try baby brother, but we both know I'm better." They could all hear the sneer as he added darkly, "Besides… you wouldn't want Aiden to be an orphan, would you?" Owen said nothing and silence reigned for some time. Ian huffed, ordering, "Now get it done," before hanging up the phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dom growled, slamming his fist into a nearby cabinet. It was made of cheap material and the metal bent easily. He was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring and eyes like fire as he looked to Hobbs. "Enough proof for you?" he ground out, referring to their previous discussion about Ian controlling his brother.

Hobbs nodded slightly. "We'll see him safe Toretto," he attempted assurance. That was all Dom could ask for.

Later, when Hobbs reported in that nothing was left at the hideaway they had tracked Owen's phone to- except for said phone- the rest of them prepped for the drive to Spain. The rival team was at least two hours ahead of them and Hobbs was going to go by chopper to coordinate with the base Commander.

"Dom," Tej spoke once more, drawing both him and Brian into the computer area. "Found somethin' you might wanna see..." He pulled up a digital copy of a birth certificate. "I was able to find this on Aiden. Owen gave him the Alpha's last name and his own was put down as his mother's maiden name. That's why no one knew." Dom nodded sagely.

"That's not all though," Tej continued. "Since I got the dude's full name, I found this..." Next was pulled up a police reporter with the name of Christopher Walker as the victim. "Murdered. Would have been about six months before Aiden was born."

The pictures accompanying the report were gruesome. Chris was literally shredded, barely recognizable. "Extensive torture," Brian read on the coroner's report. "Had to be identified by his dental records." He looked over at Dom, who knew that concerned expression all too well.

"Ian will get his," Dom grunted. "If he's smart, he'll stay far away from us." Before Brian could say anything, the other Alpha straightened, putting his game face on. "We have to go."

As the team got in their cars and on their bikes, Dom made a detour to where Aiden was saying goodbye to Brian. "Dom'nic," he greeted, not protesting when he was picked up. "You'll be back soon?"

"Yeah little guy," he assured. "Later tonight with Daddy. Have to go pick him up."

"Ok. Be safe." Aiden gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and the Alpha couldn't help but smile.

"Will do kiddo." He didn't miss how Aiden's face lit up when he used the nickname his father called him. "Be good for Marta."

After assuring Dom he would be, the boy was set down, scampering over to the nanny he'd known since he was a baby. Marta gave the Alpha a smile. "I'm glad that Owen's finally found someone. He deserves to be happy." She gave a crooked smile that softened her wrinkles. "Now, go save him from himself."

That was precisely what Dom had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Jeeps moved off the access road right behind the passing military convoy. "Now!" Owen ordered. Just as their Jeep driven by Denlinger rear-ended the trail car, the other with Vegh and Klaus moved in to cut off the lead vehicle and decommission it.

Jah was first onto the roof, shooting through it to kill the soldiers inside. Owen passed him, jumping onto the transport with the assassin following close behind before the Jeep they were on veered off course and crashed through the bridge safety wall. Letty followed suit from the side before Denlinger accelerated to catch up with Vegh- who had already disposed of the other caravan guard.

_Precision._

Owen gave a long look down the stretch of highway as his teammates ducked inside. He took a deep breath before following; desperately hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

On the bridge overlooking the freeway, Tej radioed to those in the cars. "They just took the convoy. And Dom… Owen and Letty are both inside the transport."

Dom's gruff reply of, "We stick to the plan," brokered no argument.

At the same time, Vegh was deploying the cable that anchored itself into the rock on either side of the highway before the built-in motors increased the tension. The cable sheared through the bottom of the transport cab, violently stopping it. The chassis buckled and as Tej watched through his binoculars, a tank smashed out of the trailer, straight through the cab.

"Uh, guys, we gotta come up with another plan," the pointman announced. "They gotta tank."

"I'm sorry," Rome spoke sarcastically, "Did someone say _tank_?"

Looking at each other, Han and Giselle immediately took off on their bikes to chase down the pair of Jeeps. Looking between the tank and his own bike, Tej decided the safer place to be was following them. Even if he was nowhere near as proficient as the couple was, he would certainly be more help there. As he revved the bike, taking off in their wake, a chopper was heard in the distance.

* * *

Denlinger's voice came over the radio. "We got company. Toretto's coming right at you!"

"Should we move to assist?" Vegh inquired.

"No." Owen frowned. "You're bound to have company of your own." Trying to hide a sigh, Owen licked his lips. _Damn him._ Dom didn't need to be part of this. "Ok," he told Jah, masking his hesitance as best he could, "weapons hot."

As Jah followed orders, Owen looked at Letty. Her brows were crinkled and she regarded him as though knowing something was off. The Omega watched her gaze go down to the necklace that had fallen out of his shirt and back up to his eyes. Recognition crossed her features- it was the same one Dom wore in his surveillance photos.

"Get me satellite imaging," he ordered her, looking away.

"Straight ahead," she confirmed when the data came up.

Taking control of the gun, Owen moved it left to aim into the oncoming lane. The projectile rocketed from the tube, his aim true as it impacted forward and to the side of Dom's car, causing asphalt debris to fly into the air. When the Plymouth emerged through the cloud of dust, followed closely by the Escort and Mustang, Owen's frown only deepened.

He was conflicted- finish the job or follow his true Alpha. Logically, he knew he had to see this through to the end, one way or another. His heart however was telling him to sabotage everything. As the trio of cars did a one-eighty to follow after them, Owen's hand went to the cross around his neck and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Further up the highway, the motorbikes were chasing after the Jeeps. Han blew past Klaus and Vegh on the left before slowing up enough to make an irresistible target. Sure enough, Vegh took the bait. Too distracted by Han, she missed Giselle coming up on her right. Reaching over, she grabbed the blonde by her hair, flinging her out of the Jeep and watching her tumble away.

Klaus lunged for the wheel to try and gain control. Only Giselle had zoomed away, Tej taking her place. Grabbing the roll bar, Tej swung into the Jeep feet first, knocking into Klaus with enough force to send him reeling back. The large man caught himself just before falling, but a swift kick in the head from Han and he fell away, rolling down the road just as Vegh had.

Now confident being behind the wheel of a vehicle, Tej gave Han a thumbs up before he gunned the crotch-rocket in order to catch up to Giselle.

When he did, Han was distraught to see his mate hanging off the side of the Jeep. Denlinger was lining her up with a truck ahead of them, ready to hit her. Without thinking, Han leapt in through the passenger side, grabbing the wheel to jerk it away at the last minute. It was then Giselle pulled her gun, pointing it right at Denlinger. Han could only smile at her- that was his girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the tank, Dom had really no idea how they were going to stop it. Unless Owen wanted to give the order, the Alpha didn't see how to disable it. A chopper had joined in the chase and they knew it to be Hobbs. Clearly he hadn't been able to persuade the base Commander not to move the package or else they wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with.

"I think we need a Plan B," Dom announced.

"Plan B?!" Rome replied. "We need a Plan C, D, E… we need more alphabet!"

Brian's voice was calm and steady through the radio. "We do what we do best. We improvise!"

With that, the three gunned it, Rome and Brian each taking up a side of the tank while Dom flanked. "If we can get up top," Brian suggested, "then we can get inside and disable it."

"Riiiight," Rome answered. "I leave the cowboy stunts to you." With that, he shifted gears, moving into position in front of the tank to act as a distraction while the pair figured out how they were getting on board the rolling fortress.

Dom slid into Rome's place, looking at the rather intimidating piece of machinery. "Dunno about this, Bri," he admitted, sizing up the insane jump they'd have to make. More likely than not they would be snagged by the tracks and pulled under.

Not that they had time to figure out a better plan as the massive gun rocked back, firing at Rome. The Beta hit the brakes, avoiding the shot, but the rear end of the car was wedged into the tank. "Oh fuck!" he growled out. "I have a tank… on my ass…"

"Shit." Brian moved forward to assist. "Keep 'em busy Dom!"

The Plymouth roared to life, passing by them as he took a far lead, weaving back and forth to make himself a target. He looked in the rearview mirror, watching as Rome crawled out onto the roof, wrapping a cable around the gun barrel. Dom smirked at the rather brilliant idea, up until he saw the turret rotate towards him.

At the same time that the Mustang was threatening to be pulled under, Rome took a flying leap onto the roof of Brian's Escort. The gun was aimed upward then, firing at the approaching bridge. Dom cursed, sliding the Plymouth right under the falling debris and coming out the other side unscathed. Meanwhile, Rome was screaming his head off as Brian swerved and slammed on his brakes to avoid the same raining concrete.

Stopped on the freeway, the pair watched as the car got squashed by the tank before it simply ran over the mess it had created. Rome stuck his head down to look at his best friend inside the car, both wearing the same look of utter shock. The grinding sound of the flattened Mustang being drug behind the tank had them smirking though. "Get in bro," Brian said, downshifting as the other slid inside. They had a plan.

* * *

Inside the tank, Jah announced they were dragging a car behind them. On the outside cameras, Owen could see just what the blonde Alpha was up to, attempting to hit the car up and over the divider wall to act as an anchor- and there was a bridge coming up. He had half a mind to go out and unhook the cable but he knew that he didn't have time for that.

"We're fucked," he announced. Sure enough, the bridge came and the car flipped over the edge.

As time seemed to slow, Owen's first thought was for his son- going through his pregnancy, holding Aiden for the first time, watching him grow and hit those milestones any parent waited for. Then he remembered his past couple days with his Alpha, feeling at home for the first time in his life, hoping for the happy ending so he and Aiden could finally have a better life. The cable went taunt and snapped Owen out of visions.

Acting on instinct, Owen wrapped himself around Letty protectively. His body was flung into the side and roof of the tank as it flipped over in the air. Hitting his head, Owen passed into darkness.

* * *

"Owen!" Dom was out of the Plymouth, barreling towards the wreckage. He barely registered Brian and Rome joining him. He got down on all fours, looking under the tank to try and find the hatch. Because of the angle of the gun barrel when it flipped, they got lucky the tank ended up cocked to allow them access. The prospect of having to wait on equipment to get his mate out was _not _appealing. "Owen!"

Dom started to crawl under the tank, only to have Brian tugging him back out. "Dom! You can't! It could shift any minute."

"Owen's in there!" Dom growled back, teeth bared. "So's Letty! I ain't leavin 'em!"

By then the helicopter had landed on the highway and Hobbs ambled over. "Toretto," he barked, "It's not worth the risk. I got a team already en route."

"Fuck off," was all Dom growled, not willing to wait. He wiggled his way under the wreckage, a challenge with his rather large frame, but he did it.

"Crazy bastard," Hobbs muttered, shaking his head.

Brian was completely cool, snorting at the other Alpha. "You don't know the meaning of pack. You never have. That's why you don't understand." With that, he got down on the asphalt, squirming in after Dom.

Opening the hatch, Dom cringed at the sparks coming off the electronics, the lighting flickering. It took a second for his vision to focus and finally he spotted a pair of bodies, unmoving. Looking closer, he could see it was Owen, his arms wrapped around Letty who was laid on top of him. "Owen," he whimpered, trying to adjust himself to get inside but the small space afforded wouldn't allow.

"Dom, let me," Brian spoke, and the Alpha allowed him around.

As the blonde squeezed inside, Letty let out a painful groan while she came to. "Fuck… My head."

"Take it easy Letty," Brian urged gently, steadying her as she tried to get off of Owen.

"Wha-?" She looked at him, then over at Dom, and finally down at Owen.

"Think you can squeeze out to Dom?" he inquired. She nodded, glancing once more at the Omega before crawling out to join Dom.

"Ya ok?" he asked, not finding much more than some bumps and scratches with his quick once-over. She nodded and he didn't miss how she frowned and looked to the unconscious Omega once more. "Go on… we'll be out in a sec." Nodding, Letty started to edge her way out where Rome was crouched and waiting.

With Letty safe and sound, Dom's attention turned to his Omega and he whimpered. Brian had checked for a pulse, but he wasn't waking. He managed to manhandle him to the hatch, letting Dom take him. Looking around, Brian noted Jah still in the driver's area, hanging upside down. "Looks like the other's pinned. Can't tell if he's alive though."

Not particularly caring, Dom grunted, "Fuck 'im. Leave 'im for the rescue team." Between the pair, they were able to pull Owen out from under the tank wreckage.

While Brian filled Hobbs in regarding the trapped team member, Dom cradled Owen in his arms. "Owen… Owen, come on baby. Wake up." He nuzzled at the brunette's neck, not liking the fact he didn't respond.

There was a gash on his head that was bleeding and he had been banged up getting thrown around the cabin. It was because of him that Letty was standing there virtually unscathed. "Please, Owen," Dom murmured, trying to bite back tears. He'd finally found his mate, and he didn't want to lose him now.

Hobbs looked up as the rescue team was arriving, along with Han, Giselle, and Tej with the rest of Owen's team. "Good work," he complimented them. He noted they were one person short however. "Where's Klaus?"

"Body bag," Tej answered. "Snapped his neck when he fell from the Jeep."

Nodding, the Alpha replied, "We got Adolfson at the base. He was acting as a decoy for Shaw. And Jah's still in there," he gestured towards the tank, "so looks like we got 'em all boys… and lady," he quickly added for Giselle's benefit.

As the medics approached Dom and Owen, the former growled furiously at them. "Dom," Brian urged, "you've gotta let 'em help him." Nodding, Dom managed to let go, watching closely as they worked on the unconscious Omega.

It seemed like forever but it was only another minute or so before his eyes opened. Owen took one look at the medics and growled, shoving them away- though there wasn't much strength behind it. "Get off me," he demanded, looking around. As soon as he spotted Dom, the man flung himself forward into his arms.

"I got you," the Alpha assured. "I'm here." Dom buried his nose into the Omega's neck, smiling softly as Owen did the same. After a while though, Dom said, "Gotta let 'em look at you. You've gotta pretty nice gash there."

"I'm fine," he argued, but Dom was insistent. "Fine." He stubbornly refused to move away from his Alpha though, leaning back against him as the medics prodded at his wound, saying how he needed to go to the hospital for some scans. "Not happening."

"Yes it is," Dom rebuked. There was no way Owen would ever admit to it, but he pouted, and Dom found it adorable. Once the medics had patched him up, Dom helped him stand. Owen didn't seem to mind when he was pulled in close and Dom was thankful he didn't protest- having his mate hurt was making his instincts go crazy.

"I'll handle the cleanup," Hobbs assured. "I'll see you back at Command with your pardons."

Dom nodded his thanks, looking at Brian. "Want me to go with you?" the blonde offered.

The other Alpha shook his head though. "No need. Get Letty back, make sure the pack's together. We'll be back soon. Oh, and call Mia before she starts bitching at both of us."

Brian smirked. "Will do. Keep us in the loop."

As they walked to the ambulance they had to pass by Owen's former team. "You fucking traitor!" Vegh hissed at the Omega. "Ian's gonna kill you for this!"

Dom's snarl had her and just about every other non-Alpha in the area cowering. "We'll see who dies first." Owen tugged his arm, urging him away towards the ambulance, not wanting to deal with them. "Don't listen to that bitch," Dom growled. "You and Aiden are safe with me."

As Owen settled onto the cot, he smiled wryly. "I don't doubt it Dominic." Dom could only smile, holding the Omega's hand and leaning over to give him a tender kiss.

* * *

Aiden was overjoyed to see the pair when they returned to the command center a few hours behind the others. Owen had gotten a clean bill of health and some stitches for his head wound. He'd been lucky but Dom didn't have the heart to berate him on his actions. He'd been doing what he had to- or what he felt he had to.

"What happened Daddy?" the little boy asked, staring at the bandage on his father's head.

"Just got a boo-boo," Owen replied, smiling when his son leaned forward to kiss it gently.

"All better?"

"Much." He hugged onto Aiden tightly. During the tank crash, he hadn't thought to see him or Dom again. Somehow he'd gotten a second chance and he wasn't about to waste it. As though reading his mind, Dom sidled up next to him, powerful arms wrapping around them both.

"Where's Hobbs?" the Alpha asked.

"Taking care of all the paperwork down at the station," Brian answered. "And Mia's already been told to expect us home tomorrow… with three extra mouths to feed," he added with a smile.

Dom nodded, looking at his Omega to make sure he was ok with that. Owen hesitated but ended up nodding. "Our home's with you Dominic." Smiling, the Alpha leaned over to kiss him softly. There would be a lot to explain to his son, but for then he would simply enjoy the feeling of finally having a place to belong.

It wasn't until after Aiden laid down to sleep that the pack gathered to have a serious discussion- one a long time coming. Letty was finally told how it came that Owen found her, essentially filling in the others as well as they wondered how the woman had lost her memory. Rather than being killed as Braga and Fenix thought, she had been admitted as a Jane Doe, her injuries causing her to lose her memories. So rather than killing her when they met in the hospital, Owen decided to bring her onto the team. He admitted to using her fragile state to his gains and he even apologized for it.

Letty wasn't sure what all to say, but she agreed that if what Owen said was true, then she needed to return to Spain with the rest of the pack. "At least for a while. See what I can remember…" Knowing Letty though, they figured her free spirit would kick in, taking her away from them at some point.

Dom pulled her to the side, not sure what to say. "Look, Lett…"

She waved her hand, shaking her head. "You don't have to say anything. I get that we were together and all that but… Honestly? Even if I did remember? I don't think I was ever the kind of person that would stand between mates." Dom gave her a slight smile. "Take care of them."

"Promise."

* * *

Early the next day, Owen, Dom, and Brian descended on the Omega's townhouse while Aiden stayed with the pack. Brian packed up all of the kid's toys and clothes while Dom helped his mate with personal belongings. There was no need to bring along anything else- Dom had more than enough room in his house for them.

Boxes filled up the backseat and trunk of the Aston Martin, and Owen couldn't help but smile up at the old building he'd been in since shortly before his son's birth. "Lot of memories here," he murmured.

Dom wrapped around behind him, kissing his neck. "We can make some new ones," he answered, causing Owen to smile.

"Sounds like a plan." In truth, he looked forward to leaving London behind, joining his new family.

Aiden was excited too. He had explained they were joining Dom's pack and he couldn't have been more happy, uncaring about the part where they were moving to do so. They hadn't yet explained to him about how they were mates, or that he'd be getting a new dad, but they'd figure it out eventually- one step at a time.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Life in Spain at the pack house was certainly different. For one, it was never boring. There was always something going on in the garage or family coming over for a cook-out. Or they were going next door to see Brian, Mia, and Jack. It was the love there that Owen found to be the biggest change.

There had never been much in the way of love growing up in his family- especially once he'd presented as an Omega and his father tried to kill him. It had been Ian who'd saved him. Then again, Ian had been a much different person then. Military life had changed him, had changed them both. Unlike his brother though, Owen was able to come out from the darkness.

For someone who had never had a pack, Owen adjusted quickly. His place as their Alpha's mate went without question or challenge and everyone welcomed him with open arms. The Omega couldn't say he'd ever experienced anything like it. Feeling loved and accepted, there was no way Owen couldn't be content.

Surprisingly enough, his greatest friend since arriving had been Mia. As the only other pack Omega- and mated to the only other pack Alpha- they understood each other perfectly. There was a strength to Mia he admired- the matriarch of the Toretto clan that had held them all together and all the men in check. She'd admitted that having Owen around to help keep Dom in line was a blessing.

It wasn't long until the pair made it official. Everyone in the pack- even the extended family that they didn't see often- had turned up in Spain for their mating. Of course there were the main members of the pack Owen had already met, but there was also Dom's friends Tego and Rico, a few old friends from Miami- Suki and Jimmy, and Elena came in from where she'd returned to Rio along with a late pack member's mate, Rosa, and son, Nico. They'd even managed to locate an errant Beta by the name of Leon.

After partying for a few days, they had the ceremony during the full moon and sealed the bond later in bed. Owen hadn't wanted to leave Aiden behind to go on a honeymoon, however Dom had insisted. Not that Aiden was opposed to staying with Uncle Brian and Aunt Mia, or his little cousin Jack that he had become so fond of.

Even after that, the pair were nice enough to take Aiden for a night or weekend when they needed to reconnect or just have some private time- as they would do in return by watching Jack.

It was on one such evening, with Aiden off with the rest of the family for the week, that the pair sat out on the beach. There was a small campfire going that kept the chill at bay from the gentle breeze coming off the water. Owen was snuggled into his Alpha's side, nosing at the scarred mark upon his neck. It was a twin to the one the Omega now wore as well, their mated status shown for all the world to see.

"Happy baby?" Dominic asked, rubbing his mate's arm as he nuzzled into his hair. It had been getting longer, ever since the Alpha had made a passing remark about how good he thought it would look.

"Very Dominic," he murmured in reply, sinking further into his embrace. Dom only shook his head, never sure if he would break the man's habit of using his full name. He couldn't say he really minded when it came from his mate- it just rolled off the tongue so naturally in that sexy accent of his.

"Good." That was all that mattered to him in the end, that he and Aiden were both safe and happy. "I always want you to be happy."

A sly smile crossed Owen's face, his voice a silken caress as he asked, "Do you know what would make me even happier Dominic?" He took hold of Dom's hand, moving it gently to his abdomen. "Let me carry a pup for you."

Dom's smile said it all. "I would love to have a child with you." Pulling Owen into his lap, the Omega straddled him. Nuzzling into his cheek, he added with a purr, "And we've got plenty of chances to try coming up, hmm?"

Nodding, Owen nuzzled back before Dom laid his nose into the crook of his neck. The Alpha took a deep breath, scenting him. It was the reason for Aiden's absence- Owen's heat would start any day, the first for them since mating. In fact it would be the first Owen had since Aiden's birth, what with being on suppressants.

Owen could feel the stirrings of heat within him, moving closer into Dom's embrace. "Why don't we get started?" he suggested, giving a cheeky grin as he pulled back to meet his Alpha's steady gaze.

Dom's lips curled up into that adorable grin of his and he nodded. "Whatever you want Owen." He leaned in, capturing his lips. Owen licked into his mouth, the pair exploring and tasting for a while. Nibbling on his lower lips before pulling away, Dom smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Dominic."

_There in the sand with only the moon and stars as witness, they made love beside the crashing waves, showing without words the deep bond they shared._

* * *

**A/N: Well, twas quite the adventure. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Just a quick note: I broke down and got a Tumblr. Still figuring it out, but I set it up for you guys so you could be able to communicate with me better. So stop on over and feel free to ask a question, make a request, or just chat. Link is on my profile!**


End file.
